Finding Love
by rosenberg-summers
Summary: Buffy comes back after running away. Faith arrives. Set in Season 3. Will eventually be a Buffy/Charmed crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss rules. I couldn't possibly come up with the fantabulous show.

A/N: First attempt at fanfiction so bear with me. Jumps from different points of view. Kind of AU b/c Dawn is a year younger than Buffy. No OZ. 3rd Season.

I'm exhausted after helping Lily. For the thousandth time this summer, I've thought about Sunnydale. I try to escape my destiny, but it's a part of me. My biggest fear is that the darkness will take over. Here, I have no one. In Sunnydale, I had friends and family. I love them, but I can't put them in danger. I've already put them in so much danger this past year with Angelus. That cruel, vicious bastard was nothing like Angel. He attacked my family and killed my friend. I can't believe I was so stupid as to fall in love with a vamp.  
God I miss them.  
Mom... she kicked me out, but I know she didn't mean it. That didn't make the pain hurt less. I was mostly angry at myself for making her go through this. She doesn't deserve a screw-up like me for a daughter. As I remember that night, I start to cry softly. I can't help but wonder if the Powers That Be chose the wrong Chosen One. This fiasco with Angel led to the deaths of many innocent people. I'm so stupid.  
Dawn. She can be an annoying little brat but she's still my baby sis and I would do anything to protect her. I've come to think of her as one of the valuable members of the Scooby Gang. She surprised me, still, when she defended me the night Mom kicked me out. I can still hear them arguing.  
"Mom! Think about this. Buffy has no choice. You think she wants to have a job with a high mortality rate."  
"She doesn't have to be the Slayer!" Mom roared.  
"That's like me saying the Earth doesn't have to rotate on its axis. If Buffy quit, we would be dead. No more Sunnydale. No more world. She is the most caring person ever and my hero." I never knew she felt like this about me and I started to wonder when she grew up into this wonderful person.  
"She has to give up being the Slayer or get out of my house."  
Guess you know what choice I made.  
I wonder what the Scoobs think of me. I hope they can understand why I left.  
Giles, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia have become life family to me.  
Well Giles, Willow, and Xander more than Cordelia.  
Cordelia. Now that's a girl with layers. She pretends associating with us hurts her popularity. But she continues to come around. I know underneath all that bitchiness she really likes us. I like her, too. Just as long as she treats Xand right.  
Now Xander has become like a brother to me in the last 3 years. I didn't know if our friendship would last after he admitted his feelings for me. But thank god it did b/c I don't know what I would have done without his corny jokes, carefree attitude, and never-ending loyalty. He's the best Xander-shaped friend any Slayer could ask for.  
Rupert Giles is the closest thing to a real father I've ever had. He may be stuffy at times, but he's cool. I feel a whole new rush of sorrow go through me as I think of Jenny. Because of me she's dead, and Giles lost the woman he was in love with. Some Slayer I am. I hurt everyone close to me.  
Especially Willow.  
Seeing her laid up in that hospital bed was the last straw. I couldn't do that to her anymore. She deserves better. I didn't even say goodbye. I watched her looking for me at school. In a wheelchair. I hurt her and I couldn't take it.  
A couple of weeks ago, I realized that I was in love with her. I long to just look in her beautiful green eyes that I could get lost in. I ache for her. Need her. So bad.  
With a sob, I collapse to the ground in the alley. How could she ever love me? I'm a girl and she's a girl. In the 3 years I've known her, I've never gotten the impression she's gay.  
That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm going home. She won't return my love, so I'll just settle for being her friend. If she'll have me.

Buffy. She's always on my mind. I wish she would come home already. I need my best friend. I miss her so much. Her confident nature. Her funny quips. My slayer. Well, technically, she's not mine. But that's the way I think of her. It's not fair. She didn't ask for this life. This destiny. I love her more than anything else. But she'll never love me. Who would? I'm just a geeky nerd that no boy wants. Xander never noticed. How could she.

I get my books out of my locker and head to the library and see someone sitting next to Giles, Xander, Dawn, and Cordelia.

I drop my books as the figure turns around.

"Buffy?"

A/N: It's crap. I know. But i would love some help. Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

It's her. She still stuns me with her beauty. Our eyes meet. Tears fill her emerald eyes making her more breathtaking. Just when I gather the courage to say something, she bolts out the door. I feel my heart breaking. It would have hurt less if she would have slapped me. I shouldn't have come back. I'm barely able to hold in my tears. My friends all look at me with sympathy.

"Buffy." I look up and see Giles's penetrating gaze. "Why did you leave?"

"I just end up hurting you guys." I give in to the tears and they cascade down my face.

Xander just looks at me with his jaw hitting a floor. It's a pretty funny site. I probably would've laughed if Wills hadn't of ran away from me.

"How can you think that? You keep us safe. We fight the fight b/c we want to and want to help you."

"Yeah, Buffy. Even though it rarely happens, Xander's right. Anything that happens to us is our own fault. We can't do this without you." Cordelia says.

I'm shocked. Flabbergasted, really. This coming from Cordy. She sure changed this summer.

"Wow, Cordy. You're the last person I thought would be comforting me."

"I have many layers." she stated. "Plus I can tell you've been beating yourself up because you look like crap." That's the Cordy I know.

Dawn scowls at her. "Cordy!"

"It's okay, Dawn. How's Mom doing?" I hope she's not mad anymore because I miss her.

"She's been looking for you all summer. She felt really guilty after you left. I explained everything to her. I'll go call her."

Giles looks at my tear-stained face, gives me a hug, and says, "I'm glad you're back." I wish Wills felt the same.

After Xand and Cordy give me a hug, everyone tells me who our villain is now.

Angelus.

Oh god.

"WILLOW!" Everyone's eyes widen in fear.

"Stay here. I'll go get her."

I bolt out the door before they can protest. He can't have my Willow.

I'm such an idiot. Why did I run? I've been dying to see her and time I do I run away. When I saw her face, my heart leaped. Her eyes were filled with a look of hope. No telling how she is feeling now. She probably thinks that I don't wanna be her friend anymore. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. I've been walking for hours and I just noticed that it's dark. I shudder, thinking about how Buffy will feel after learning about Angelus's return. God, why doesn't she not love me. The hair on the back of my neck raises.

I hear footsteps behind me. Without turning around, I began to walk faster.

The footsteps become faster.

I take off running. "Help!" I scream. The sound of the running footsteps are the only thing I hear. I turn into and an alley and run into a dead end.

Dammit.

"Well look what we have here." I turn around even though I already know that I will see the face of the thing that has been the cause of my many nightmares this summer.

"Angelus," I gasp.

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me how I can make this story better.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran to Giles's house. The whole Scooby Gang was there with worried looks on their faces. Xander brought me a glass of water.

"Are you alright? Where's the Buffster?"

"Angelus came after me and cornered me in an alley. Buffy saved me right before he was about to bite me. They fought, and Buffy told me to run, and I did. God! How could I just leave her? What kind of friend am I? I'm so sorry Mrs. Summers." I sob.

"Shh, Willow. It's okay. You did the right thing." Yeah, right. I abandoned my best friend, not to mention the girl of my dreams, and left her alone with her biggest enemy.

Giles gathered some weapons. "We've got to find Buffy. She is probably in a great deal of trouble."

I woke up at the mansion. Naked. AND in shackles. Great. I notice an assortment of sharp objects in front of me. Boy, this should be fun.

"Hello, Lover." Angelus. I just wanna wipe that sly grin off his face.

"Why are you back?" I grit through my teeth.

"No need to be impolite." He grabs a screwdriver and drives it all the way through my right arm. I hiss in pain. "Seems like you've created a lot of enemies over the years. They all want you dead, so they got me out of hell to get the job done. Angel, that sorry excuse for a vamp, is dead. It's just me. Too bad, your little bitch couldn't join the fun." I spit in his face.

"Don't you touch her!" I roar.

"Now, Slayer. Don't you think that was a bit dumb. I mean, c'mon, you're tied to a wall, and I have so many fun games I can play with you. Killing you would be too easy. I could always turn you." No. Anything but that. He punches me, breaking my nose. He, then, takes a knife and makes shallow cuts all over my body. "Wow, Slayer. No sassy comebacks. I'm shocked."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that. Now it's your turn." I watch as he grabs a gun from under the couch. My eyes widen with fear. He aims it at my right shoulder and fires.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" It hurts so much. He shoots me again in my leg.

"You son of a bitch..." I mutter beginning to lose consciousness again. He grabs my face.

"Stay awake. I wouldn't want you to miss what's next." He breaks my ribs, piercing my lung. I gasp for air as I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. I look down. Sticking out of my stomach is a wooden stake. Shit.

"How ironic the slayer gets staked." My life is slipping away as he gloats. Then I hear the most melodic sound ever as my world fades to black again.

"Buffy!" Wills?

a/n: let me know if I should continue this fic


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wanna give a big thanks to my reviewers. Glad you're enjoying.

We've been looking for Buffy for hours. Something's happened. I know it. She's not dead, though. I would have felt that. I've never seen Dawn so worried.

Giles suddenly stopped by a grave. This was our last cemetary. We're running out of places to look. "Maybe we should end our search for right now." We all looked to him in shock. Except Dawn. The look on her face was beyond scary.

"NO! We will not stop looking. It's BUFFY! She's in serious trouble. I can't lose her." Aw. That's sweet.

"Yeah, G-man. Dawnie's right." Xander's face instantly darkens. "Angelus is going down." Cordelia nods her head vigorously.

"Damn straight! There's no way we're going home without our Slayer." Giles looks away.

"Forgive me. I am definitely hoping to find Buffy, but I thought we would have a better chance in doing so if we started fresh, tomorrow." It's my turn to speak.

"No. If we don't find her tonight, she's dead." I hate to say it but it's true. Hold on. "Guys, where did Angelus live last year?" Xander looks confused.

"The mansion? What does that have to do with Buffy?" That's my Xand. Always a step behind. Usually, it's humorous, but now, when stakes are this high, it's only causing delay.

"It has everything to do with Buffy. Angelus probably has her there."

"Dear Lord," Giles starts to understand, "it's been under our noses the whole time. Let's go." It takes 5 minutes to get there. I walk towards the door and feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around. It's Giles.

"We can't go in there blind, Willow. Angelus may know we're coming." So? My Buffy belongs with me and I'm going in to get her. Obviously, Dawn, Xander, and Cordelia have similar thoughts.

"Screw that!" They all say simultaneously. I open the door. As I do, I hear pain-riddled scream. I run in and am shocked at the scene I see.

Buffy.

Angelus is laughing as her body starts convulsing. How is she still alive? Every inch of her body is bloody. Angelus looks me in the eye.

How dare he?!

"Willow. What a surprise! Nice of you to join the party. Too bad you're late, you missed a lot of fun." Rage courses through every fiber of my being.

"Guys. Go help Buffy." A raise my hand and a an energy ball appears. They scamper off to the bloody heap that is Buffy. I throw the ball at Angelus, loving how his eyes fill with pain. Despite it he laughs.

"You think that sorry excuse of a defense is going to kill ME?"

"Wait. There's more." With every ounce of energy, I conjure a massive fireball, and heave it at him. It takes awhile to consume him, but his body finally dissolves in ashes. I go to the others. They all have tears down her face. No! I push them aside, and start CPR.

"Wills," Xanders barely chokes out, "we're too late."

"NO! I won't give up on her," I yell as I cry all over her body trying desperately to revive her, "you hear that Buffy! Never! Please! Come back to me, dammit! I LOVE you! Open your eyes, sweetie! I'll never forgive you if you don't." I stop with a heart-wrenching sob and drape myself over her body. "Come back. I need you, Buffy. Please come back. I love you with all my heart. Please give me a chance to tell you."

Hope overwhelms me as I hear sirens in the distance.

A/N: Was it too sappy? Love to hear your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 2 hours since we've been waiting in the hospital lobby. Surprisingly, Mrs. Summers made it here in one piece. She's so upset. Not like me, though. I just want her. I need my Buffy. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it. I feel someone sit beside me.

"Hey," Cordelia says. I stare back. "Y'know she's gonna pull through. The girl just can't stay dead." Not a good time for joking, Cordy.

"You don't know that!" That seemed to sober her up.

"Willow. She's going to make it. Buffy is a fighter. She knows we all love her and she's going to come back to us. You've got to believe that."

"You love, Buffy? What happened to us being losers?"

"What can I say? You guys grew on me." Is it me, or is the Ice Queen melting. "Being around you guys is making me a better person. You don't have to do what you're doing, but you do it anyway because you care. You give up everything and expect nothing in return. Don't ever tell this to anyone, but you, Buffy, Giles, and Xander are the most admirable people I've ever met and I love you guys to death. I know I don't show, but I do have an image to maintain." We laugh as we wipe our eyes. Cordy loves us.

"We love you, too."

"I'm just lovable that way." she smiles. "Willow can I ask you a personal question?" Oh boy.

"Sure."

"Do you love, Buffy?" Where did that come from? I'll just play dumb.

"Of course I do. She's my best friend."

"No. I mean are you in love with her?" Woah. I'm speechless. Should I tell her? Will everyone hate me?

"Yes. She'll never love me, though." I give her a sad smile.

"Tell her. She might surprise you."

"I don't wanna ruin our friendship. Having a part of her is better than not having her at all." Cordelia looks as if she wants to say something. "What's up Cordy?"

"Willow, Buffy-"

"Mrs. Summers?" I look up to see a doctor. We all crowd around him.

"Dr. How's my daughter?"

"Well she suffered multiple injuries."

"Is she okay, though?"

"Ma'm. I'm sorry to inform you that your daughter has slipped into a coma."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I gasp. "No." The doctor just gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm afraid so. When Miss. Summers arrived her injuries were extensive, and we had to re-inflate her lung. That along with her stomach would caused her heart to stop for awhile. Luckily, we were able to bring her back." Oh my god. I can't lose her. I place my head in my hands and am shocked at the amount of moisture on my face. I had no idea I had been crying. I look at the doctor.

"When will she wake up?" I can barely force the question because of how afraid I am to here the answer.

"The next twenty-four hours are critical;the longer she stays in a comatose state, it will be harder for her to wake up."

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Dawn asks.

"I'm sorry, but no. She has to wake up on her own." Well, what the hell good is he? My best friend and the love of my life is in a coma, and he can't get her out of it.

"But that's what doctors DO!" Cordelia explodes. We all look at the obviously upset girl. She seems to calm down as Xand gathers her up in his arms. "You're suppose to make her better. She's too young. She's only seventeen years old. Please. Help her." The begging note in her voice mixed with the pleading in her eyes pierces us all. It even makes the doctor look apologetic and guilty.

"I think what my girlfriend is trying to say is can't you run more tests? Try harder or something. The world needs her." He buries his head in Cordy's hair making his already tearstained voice more muffled. "We need her." Well said, Xander.

"We ran all the tests we can think of multiple times. I'm so sorry. I have no idea what you're going through, but it seems that this Buffy Summers is an extraordinary person.

"The best." Dawn responds. The doctor gives her a sympathetic smile and walks away. The enormity of the situation finally hits me with a tremendous blow causing my knees to tremble. I back up an run into a wall and begin to slide down it. My Buffy. What if she doesn't pull through. I glance at my family. Huh. Family. Two years ago, I would have never believed that I would have a group of people who would back me up against anything. Family is the only way I can describe these brave individuals. I'm not alone with my grief.

I've never seen Giles cry before. He has his arm around a devastated Joyce and Dawn. Poor Giles. Just after he lost the woman he was in love with, he has to face this. There is no doubt in my mind that Giles loves Buffy like a daughter. Me and Cordy. And he loves Xander like a son.

Mrs. Summers didn't even get to see Buffy. She's been riddled with guilt all summer, and now Buffy finally came back and this happened. She's probably thinking she doesn't want what she told Buffy before the fight with Acathla to be the last thing she said to Buffy.

Xander and Cordy are wrapped in each other for comfort. Dawn walks up to me.

"Are you okay?" Why would she ask that? Who would be okay in a situation like this?

"No. I am no where near okay. In fact, if me an okay were neighbors we would be leaving really really far away. No where in the vicinity were okay lives. Okay-"

"Okay! I get it. You're not okay. Stupid question."

"Sorry. Sometimes my mouth has a mind of its own."

"You're good. I'm pretty upset myself. I don't want to lose Buffy. She's my big sis. I know that we act as if we get on each other's nerves. 'Cause that's how we're supposed to act, but I love her." Great. Here comes the tears. "Oh! I'm sorry, Will. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm fine." I try to put on a cheery smile, but I know I failed when I see Dawn's eyebrow raise. Just like Buffy's does. "Okay, I'm not. It's all my fault. Why did I run out? I practically brought Angelus to Buffy. Then, when she saves me; I run away to safety and leave her with that monster. If I'm so powerful, I could have killed him then like I did back at the mansion. I'm the worst best friend ever and the biggest screw up. If Buffy dies now it's all my fault." I drown in my pain as a wave of sorrow and guilt washes over me.

"Stop it, Will. You know Buffy doesn't want anything happening to you. She would die before she let that happened. And I totally understand how you couldn't kill Angelus then but could at the manor. I probably could too after seeing what that asshole did to my sister."

"Okay. Willow will no longer wallow in self-pity." I look right into Dawn's eyes. "Dawnie. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't pull through."

"My pain is no where near as bad as yours." Huh?

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you're in love with Buffy." I jerk my head to the side and look at the Scooby Gang to see if anyone heard Dawn's little admittance. I'm very grateful to see that they didn't.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Buffy's my best friend."

"And your soulmate. Anyone with eyes can see you two are head over heals in love with each other. You're meant for each other." I wish.

"Dawn. We love each other. Just Buffy only loves me as a friend. I didn't get a chance to tell her how my love for her goes deeper then friendship." Panic fills my heart. "What if I'm never able to? What if Buffy never knows my true feelings for her?" My heart-wrenching sobs fill my ears and I'm unable to hear anything else, but I feel a pair of arms envelope me in a hug. I sob for hours but it feels like days. I glance at the clock. It's 4 in the morning. 7 hours from when we first brought Buffy in. Giles took everyone home a few minutes ago, but I refused. The doctor sees me, and I walk to him.

"You should have went home with the others," she says, "get some rest."

"No. I'm staying. I don't want Buffy to wake up alone. Can I stay with her?"

"It's against hospital policy, but screw it. She's just down the hall. Room 132."

"Thanks." I run to her room and am astonished at the the mangled body in the bed. Buffy's beautiful body is covered with black and blue bruises. I push a chair beside her bed and grab her hand. "Buffy. If you can hear me, wake up. You need to know that I love you more than life itself. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my wind when I go to sleep. I don't even remember when I fell in love with you. Wake up. Please. I want to tell you this when you're awake." I kiss her hand. "You can't die on me, because my soul will die with you." Her eyes flutter. "Buffy?" I see her beautiful hazel eyes open and focus on me.

"Will."

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love to hear from you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy's POV

"Will?" Man, I feel like crap. I know I probably look that way, too.

"Buffy!" my adorable red-headed friend exclaims excitedly.

"That's me." Willow then places kisses all over my face, sending feelings that could only be described as glorious throughout my whole body. "Not that I'm complaining, but you seem a little relieved to see me. Don't you know? I'll always come back to you." There's more than a little wetness collecting in her eyes.

"You almost died on me. I was so worried. All of us were. Plus, you didn't come back to me after Acathla. Buffy, you're my best friend. I don't want to have to live without you, again. You make me happy. I don't know whether it's your thirst for life, your unbending strength, or your quirky attitude, but you make me a better person. These last few months have been hell. I've spent the first fifteen years of my life without you. I don't think I could ever survive losing you again." She hugs me gently conscious of my injuries, and I can feel the tears soaking my hospital gown. Way to go, Buffy. You've gone and hurt her.

"Wills, I'm so sorry. After the big fight, I was just so sad and confused. Your spell worked, but it was to late. I had to send Angel, my Angel, to hell." She raises her head.

"Oh my God. Buffy. You had to go through that pain alone? Fighting him probably brought all of it back, didn't it?" God, I love her. She's so selfless.

"Honestly. No. This whole summer, I reflected on everything, and it was such a mistake. I'm the Slayer, and I get involve with a vampire? It was bound to be a disaster. I don't even think I loved him that much because I'm too much in love with-" whoops... "I'm the most idiotic, pathetic Slayer ever." Her eyebrow rose after my little slip, but she decided to let it go.

"Buffy that's ridiculous. How could you possibly know what would happen?" Her gaze softens. "You're not pathetic, and you're certainly not a loser. You're my best friend, who I'll will always be there for and will never stop loving. Not only are you the Slayer, but you're also my hero." She softly strokes my hair as her eyes penetrate mine. I don't know whether it's this damn medicine or the mesmerizing power of her beauty that is causing this magnetic pull that brings my lips closer and closer to hers. When I get so close that I can feel her breath, the door opens. Shit.

"Miss Summers! You're awake!" Well, duh, doc. Please leave, now. We were in the middle of something. She takes a look at my injuries and seems a little shocked. "Your wounds are almost healed. I've never seen anything like this."

"Yeah? I heal pretty quick. When can I get out of here?"

"I want to keep you here for a day or two for observation. I'll be back to check on you. Your heart stopped. For you to recover like this in a matter of hours is truly miraculous. Your very lucky." I look at Will.

"I know." The doctor leaves. It time to tell Willow about my feelings for her. If she doesn't feel the same, hopefully, we can still be friends. "Willow, we need to talk."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still don't know how I'm going to come up with the Big Bad, so please keep reading and Review. For those of you Charmed Fans, there's no Wyatt. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Joss and Aaron rock. I don't.

Chapter 8

Halliwell Manor

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting around their kitchen table looking at a photo album. Paige turns the page to reveal a high school picture of Piper with glasses and braces.

"Woah. Take a look at Metal-Mouth Piper." Paige says, her voice filled with disbelief. "That's how you looked in high school? Geesh. Your social life must have sucked big time." Paige and Phoebe both let out a giggle. Piper cuts them with a piercing glare.

"Hey! That's not funny! As I recall, I'm not the only person who had a mouth full of metal, Missy Paige." She begins to mumble to herself, although Paige and Phoebe can still hear her. "It was bad enough I had to have braces, but whoever allowed me to suffer under the torment of that vacuous skank, Missy, was a very cruel soul. She better hope she never gets into demon trouble because I don't know if I would save her ass. It would serve her right for making my life a living hell." Phoebe is unable to control herself as she erupts in laughter.

"Piper, sweetie. C'mon. We both know you would so totally save her." Phoebe scoffs. Neither Piper nor Phoebe noticed Paige's face change from being amused to growing forlorn.

"I wish I was around to see all of this." Phoebe and Piper get up and each places a hand on her shoulder.

"We all do, Paigey girl." Piper comforts. "You and Prue would have gotten on great."

The Heavens

Prue Halliwell is talking to the Elder, Sandra.

"This has to be some kind of joke."

"It's not, Prudence. You are needed on Earth."

"But why now? Not that I don't want to go because I do. I just don't understand."

"There is a great upcoming battle on the horizon, one that your sisters cannot fight alone. Your sisters need you. The Power of Four along with the help of a few others will participate in this battle." Prue looks puzzled.

"Others?"

"Do you recall reading about the Slayer?"

"Umm…I think…one girl in all the world…blah blah blah… something about her alone will face the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness?"

"You've got the idea. The current Slayer is the best ever. She has family and friends which makes her special. It is your destiny to fight together. You will find her in Sunnydale, California."

"Ok. Can I go home now?"

"Good luck." Sandra lifts her hand, and Prue dematerializes into bright, white orbs.

Sunnydale Bus Station

A beautiful brunette in her late teens gets off the bus from Boston. A cute dirty blonde man walks up to her.

"Hey, babe. You want to come home with me? I love chicks in leather."

"I knew I'd like this town. Only here two minutes and I'm already finding the fun. Let's go big boy." The man grabs her hand and they begin to walk. When they are about to pass a deserted alley, the girl pushes the man up against a wall.

"What's the matter? You can't wait?" He suddenly morphs into game face. "Let's get frisky, then." He leans into her neck. She surprises him with a head butt that rattles his brain.

"Please. Like I'd ever go home with a lame ass vamp like you." She knocks him down with a vicious punch. "Who the hell says "let's get frisky, then?" What? Do I look like some kind of slut?" She kicks him in the face with a size 8 boot. "Don't answer that." Finally revealing the stake hidden in her leather jacket, she plunges it into the vampire's chest. He explodes in dust. Brushing herself off, she walks away. "Everything is going to be five by five."

Sunnydale Hospital- Buffy's POV

"Will, we need to talk." How am I going to say this. I guess it's best just to spit it out. "Will, I'm in--" I'm cut off as my darling mother and sister burst in the room. Great.

"Buffy! I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I was just so overwhelmed with the news that you were the Slayer. I mean, it's not every day that a mother learns her daughter is a supernatural being destined to fight evil. It sure wasn't in any of my parenting books. Still, I--"

"Mom! Sorry to say this but babbling is only cute on Willow." I glance out of the corner of my eye and notice the beautiful shade of pink that creeps up Willow's face. "Chill. All is forgiven. Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I probably would have reacted the same way." I glance down at her very unflattering shoes. "Although, I would never be caught dead in those shoes." Dawn smirks.

"I told you, Mom. Clarks Wallabies don't look right on someone your age. You're supposed to wear stuff like Ann Taylor and Nine West." Willow and I can't help but laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Two out of three of my daughters are going to kill me with their jokes one day." Three daughters? I look at Willow and Dawn, who seem surprised as well.

"Three daughters? You've got a secret you've been keeping from me, Mom?"

"Willow and Xander are like my own children. I'd do anything for them." Aww. Will's eyes are threatening to mist over. I hope Mom still feels this way if Will wants to start a relationship with me. Dawn looks at me then at Willow with a knowing glance. She saunters over and gives Willow a warm hug and kisses me on the cheek.

"Mom, let's go. Willow and Buffy need to talk." What the hell? How did she know? Mom hesitantly kisses me and Willow goodbye.

"I'll see you girls later. Love you." Finally, they're gone. Apparently, Will feels the same way as she turns her expectant emerald eyes toward me.

"I'm all ears, Buff." Forget butterflies. There are vultures and eagles fluttering around in my stomach.

"You're not all ears, Will. You have a head, an arms, legs--"

"Buffy." I take a deep breath.

"Ok…Wills…I don't know how to say this."

"It's me. You can tell me anything."

"I'm in love with you."

A/N: Mwah ha ha. Review. Leave some advice about what you want to happen next, and I'll consider writing it. I'll try to post another chapter within a week. Keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Long time no see. I should be able to update with school being out in all. I still don't know how I'm going to come up with the Big Bad, so please keep reading and Review. For those of you Charmed fans, there's no Wyatt. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Joss and Aaron rock. I don't.

Chapter 9

Halliwell Manor

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are still sitting around their kitchen table. Suddenly, the room fills with bright lights. Their eyes widen when they see who's standing in front of them. Piper looks bewildered.

"Prue?" she chokes out. She crosses the room. "I don't believe it. It can't be you." Prue smiles.

"It's definitely me, Piper." She opens her arms as Phoebe runs over.

"Prue! We missed you so much! I don't know how we made it without you…" Phoebe continues unaware of how her words are affecting Paige. "Don't ever leave me again." Prue stokes her hair.

"It's ok, little one. I'm here." She beckons Piper over to join the sisterly hug. Prue then looks at Paige.

"Paige?" Paige looks up with the saddest eyes Prue has ever seen. "I just want to thank you for taking care of them." She releases Phoebe and Piper and moves to where Paige is sitting. Paige backs away.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Piper asks. By this time, tears are falling fast from Paige's eyes.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, Piper. At least not anymore. Not now. The time I've been dreading has finally come. You don't need me anymore." Piper looks confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Power of Three. You have it back, now. I was never wanted." Paige swallows to gain her composure. "No one ever wanted me. Not you guys. Not my parents. I was just someone you got stuck with. It's okay. Now that Prue's back, you don't have to be bothered with me anymore."

Phoebe exclaims, "That's not true!"

Paige retorts, "Yes it is! You can't honestly tell me you guys want another sister with Prue being back. You didn't even want me when she wasn't here." Piper is in utter disbelief.

"No. Paige…" Paige looks at her.

"You've never even said you love me." Piper's eyes change from disbelief to sadness; she looks ashamed. "I'll be back for my things." She dissolves into bright orbs.

"What just happened?" Piper asks. Phoebe hugs her.

"I think we just lost a sister."

Paige's POV

I've been driving for a couple of hours. I finally stopped crying awhile back. I've come to terms with this. I'm alone. Again. I'm not supposed to have anyone. No one to love or love me. Now that's depressing. I'm in a town called Sunnydale, but this storm is proving to be anything but sunny. Something about this place sets off my witchy sense. Don't think I'm in Pleasantville. My phone rings. I look down. It's Piper. Better talk before she sends Leo after me.

"Hello?"

"Paige, we need you here." Oh no.

"Is it a demon?" I say trying to focus on the road and Piper.

"No. We need you here as our sister." Hmph.

"Yeah. Right." My eyes fill with tears.

"Pai-" Oh my god! I look up to find I'm 15 feet from a wall. No way to stop in time.

"AHHHH!" I scream as I cover my face.

"PAIGE!" Piper yells through the phone as my car collides with the wall.

Sunnydale General- Buffy's Hospital Room

Willow's eyes widen twice their size in an almost comical manner. "Buffy. Stop." Buffy looks hurt.

"What? Will. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I love you."

"NO! You don't, and I wish you would stop saying that…you're breaking my heart." Buffy clenches her teeth.

"Who here, out of the two of us, knows my feelings? I love you, dammit." She softens and pulls Willow in close and looks into her eyes. "With every fiber of my being, I love you. My summer was horrible without you. You hold my heart. Wherever you go, wherever you are, my heart is with you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep. There's no doubt in my mind that you're the one for me. You are my soulmate. My other half. My better half. I'm not complete without you." Buffy looks away, mistaking Willow's tears as hurt and betrayal. "I'm sorry. I know you probably don't feel the same. You wouldn't have a happy life with me, but I couldn't keep my feelings for you inside anymore. If you don't want me in your life anymore, I understand. I'll leave you alone, but I'll always be looking after you. No one will hurt you on my watch." The room is quiet as Buffy weeps. Willow turns Buffy's head and stares at her.

"Idiot."

"Will…" Buffy chokes.

"I can't believe you actually think I would be happy without you in my life. There's no one I love more than you. You've taught me so much. I owe you everything, and I would love doing everything in my power to make you happy for the rest of our lives." She smiles. "I love you, Buff." Buffy is ecstatic as she grabs Willow enthusiastically and places kisses everywhere on her face. Willow giggles and leans in for their first kiss. The passion is unlike any both has ever known. Hands wander. Temperatures rise. Unwillingly, Buffy pulls back for air.

"I love you." Willow crawls into her arms, and they snuggle up and fall into a blissful stupor, unaware of the trials they would have to face soon.

Sunnydale General- Hospital Lobby

Dawn is waiting in the lobby with Cordy and Xander as the doors burst open. Paramedics rush in with a dark haired lady in her twenties.

A doctor asks, "What do we have?"

"Paige Matthews. Age 27. Ran into a wall. She has yet to gain consciousness and seems to have extensive injuries to the abdomen and chest where she hit the steering wheel. At the scene, we found that she also hit a tree, causing it to fall on her and create a head injury."

"Ok. We have to control this bleeding." They wheel here into a trauma room.

Dawn doesn't know why, but she feels a strong connection to Paige.

"Paige Matthews. I hope you'll be ok."

A/N: What do you think? Still thinking about what the big threat is. Tips and comments are appreciated.


End file.
